The Librarians: History and Theatre
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Flynn has a surprise for Eve and told her to dress up nice for the evening so that he can take her out. Evlynn. One-shot.


**History and Theatre**

By Alasse Fefalas

Eve pulled down the hem of her dark blue dress as she sat down on the edge of her table, crossing both her legs and arms. She swivelled the small handbag that hung from her shoulder in front of her and took out her phone, checking the time. It was five past seven pm. Flynn was late, as usual. Shaking her head, she tucked her phone back into her bag.

She glanced at the globe that sat next to the Back Door. It was glowing slightly, meaning it had been set and was ready to go. The temptation to know where Flynn was taking her that night was high - especially when he had specifically told her to dress up for a surprise - but she resisted. His surprises were always fun, and as much as she hated surprises, she didn't really mind his.

The unfamiliar sound of dress shoes running across the floor brought her attention to the Annex doors, her muscles tensing up in case it was an intruder. Eve relaxed when she saw Flynn through the glass, running to the main entrance of the Annex.

"Sorry I'm late!" he shouted as he skidded into the main room. "I almost forgot the tickets! It was such a stupid mistake, really. I thought I had it in my pocket but it was actually in the box under the bed and I didn't... wow. You look beautiful."

Flynn looked her up and down, distracted by the way she looked. The plunging neckline of her thigh-length fitting sleeveless dress brought out the natural curves of her body. He gaped at her, making her cheeks pink.

"You're staring, Librarian," chuckled Eve as she walked over to him and gently lifted his jaw close.

Flynn grabbed her hips and pulled her close, their faces only inches apart from each other. "I can't help it. You're so beautiful you had me entranced," he whispered, kissing her.

"You told me to dress nice," she said, dragging her hand down his throat. "So I did." Eve glanced down at his black and white three-piece, the bowtie well tied and in the centre. "You don't look too bad either."

Flynn kissed her neck, sending a shiver down her back. His hand stroked her hair that had been pinned to one side. "Maybe that was a bad idea. We'll never get to the show like this."

Eve reluctantly pushed him away, her interest piqued. "Show?"

Flynn pouted at the loss of her warmth. Sighing, he answered, "Yes. Show. That we might be late for." He took her hand and led her to the Back Door. He gave the globe a spin and the door glowed bright. "Close your eyes."

Eve shut her eyes, her ears perking up to pick up any and all sounds around her. The rush of cool wind surrounded her as the doors opened, bringing with it the familiar odour of vehicular exhausts, cigarette smoke and a mix of food smells. She knew the city when she breathed it in. New York. She felt Flynn's arm snaking around her waist, his hips knocking lightly against hers as he pulled himself to her. He slipped his left hand into her own and held it tight. His breath was hot against her ear, sending sparks down her spine.

"Do you trust me?" whispered Flynn.

Eve squeezed her left hand and nodded. "I trust you the most."

"Take a leap of faith," he said. Eve could hear the smile in his voice, making her own lips lift upwards. "And I'll turn your world upside down."

Eve gasped as she jumped forward. No way. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the golden billboard of the Richard Rodgers theatre and the poster of Hamilton standing atop the name. "You're joking."

Laughing, Flynn guided her towards the side of the walkway, letting people pass by them. "Not joking. I would never do that to you! I know how much you love the theatre and you've been obsessed with the soundtrack for MONTHS now so I thought you'd definitely enjoy this!"

"But... HOW?! The tickets have been sold out for so long!"

"Well... I've actually been sitting on them for the past year and a half," answered Flynn meekly. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Eve cupped his face and kissed him. "Thank you, Flynn. I love it. This is amazing," she breathed, buzzing with excitement.

"And you haven't heard the best part yet," chuckled Flynn. Tugging on his jacket, he pulled out two tickets and handed it to her. "We're three rows from the front, in the centre."

Her eyes widening, Eve clamped down her mouth to stifle a gleeful shriek. She stared at Flynn in awe, amazed that he had managed to do it all. Her chest filled with warmth at the thought of him going through all the trouble just for her. Stroking his cheek, she gave him a stunning smile. "Thank you for this, Flynn. I love you. So much."

"Are you sure? Because all I have is my honour, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain," he smirked.

Eve couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her. "Stop quoting the show!"

"I can't help it if I have a photographic memory and SOMEONE likes to play the soundtrack on repeat," he shrugged playfully.

"Well, if the result of that is this, I'm glad I did it," giggled Eve.

Flynn took Eve's hands in his, kissing her knuckles. He smiled at her, "Shall we go in, Guardian?"

Returning the smile, she nodded. "I think we shall, Librarian."

Fin.

* * *

A/N: So I have this headcanon where Eve is a total theatre nerd (I mean, Lady Macbeth? And she still remembers the lines?! COME ON!) and that's where this story came from. (Also because I've been listening to the soundtrack non-stop ((hehe yes pun intended)) and I just had to.)

This was written for the Librarians Shipathon week one and I'm a little late for that but hey! At least it's done! I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Leave me a note and tell me what you think! Anything and everything is great. Thanks for reading!


End file.
